New beginning
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o met someone and married her now they are planning for a baby.


Life had change on new Thundera. Things were much more laid back. Mum-Ra wasn't much of a problem anymore. Lion-o and other Thundercats were enjoying the time off. They were very excited because Lion-o had fallen in love with the daughter of the head of the white lion clan. Lion-o and Liosia were perfect for each other.

They were soon married.

It had been about four years since they were married and things had changed.

Panthro had reunited with his long lost wife Panella and met his four year old daughter Panthea.

Tygra and Cheetara had gotten together and were now the parents of twin boys.

Pumyra and Bengali now had a daughter.

Lion-o and Liosia decided it was time to have a baby of their own. It was expected of them to have an heir as soon as possible.

So Lion-o planned a specail night together. Their room was lit with candles and the lighting was soft and low. There were flowers. He was getting himself ready for his special night with Liosia. Liosia knew of this and was getting herself ready.

Now Lion-o was ready to make love to his wife. Liosia came in. "Hey Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Hey Liosia," Lion-o said. "You look great," he said.

"Thanks you look great too," Liosia said.

Lion-o lead her to their bed. Then they sat down and started kissing. Then they laid down together.

It had been four weeks since that night. Liosia had been feeling funny so she was seeing Pumyra. "Well Pumyra what's your diagnosis?" Liosia asked.

"Your pregnant," Pumyra said.

"This wonderful!" Liosia said. "I can't wait to tell Lion-o," she said.

"Should tell the other Thundercats?" Pumyra asked.

"I think Lion-o and I should be the ones to tell them," Liosia said.

"Okay then," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was in the bedroom polishing the sword of omens. "Hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Hell Liosia," Lion-o said.

Liosia kissed him. "My you sure are happy," Lion-o told her.

"I have some great news," Liosia said.

"Oh what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"Your pregnant?' Lion-o asked all excited.

"Yes, we are going to be parents," Liosia said.

"This is wonderful!" Lion-o said.

They called the other Thundercats.

"Liosia and I have some big news," Lion-o said.

"Then tell us don't keep us in suspense," Panthro said.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"Congratulations," everyone said.

"An heir to the lord of the Thundercats," Bengali said.

The children came in. "What's going on?" they asked.

"Liosia and Lion-o are going to have a baby," Snarfer said.

"Tomorrow?" Tygron asked.

"No not tomorrow son," Tygra said.

"When?" Chetz asked.

"Not for nine months," Cheetara said.

"Why?" Panthea asked.

"Yeah why?" Pegalia asked.

"Because it's inside me," Liosia answered.

"Why is it in there?' Pegalia asked.

"Yes and how did it get in there?" Tygron and Chetz asked.

So Pumyra told them it takes a mom and a dad to make a baby and the baby grows inside the mommy. She told them in a way they could understand.

"Oh," the kids said.

Time started to pass and everyone in cat's lair and new Thundera began to wonder if the baby was a boy or a girl. "I think it's both," Panthea said.

"I don't know about that," Tygra said.

Panthro had the same feeling Panthea did and made two separate cribs one for a boy and another for a girl.

Everyone was very excited.

Liosia was going to have the baby at anytime now. Lion-o was very excited about it too.

A few days later Lion-o had to go out and help at a nearby settlement. "I will be back as soon as I can," Lion-o said.

"Be careful Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I will," Lion-o said and left.

A couple of hours after Lion-o left. Liosia was reading and gasped. "You alright Liosia?" Panthro asked.

"I think the baby is coming," Liosia said.

"Okay then let's get you to the medical bay," Panthro said. Then lead Liosia there and Pumyra saw them come in and got things ready.

"You must contact Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I'm on it," Panthro said and ran out.

"Hey Panthro what's the rush?" Tygra asked.

"Liosia is going to have the baby!" Panthro said.

"The royal baby is going to be born how exciting," Bengali said.

Lion-o was busy helping the Thunderian's at the settlement. He wondered if Liosia was alright after all he worried about her. "Hey Lion-o baby is going to come any time now isn't it?" Torr asked.

"That's right," Lion-o said.

"This very exciting for you," Torr said.

"It is and a little nerve wrecking." Lion-o said.

"I felt the same when I was going to be a father it will soon go away," Torr said.

"If you say so," Lion-o said.

At cat's lair Liosia was about to give birth to the heir of the lord of the Thundercats. A baby began to cry. "It's a girl," Pumyra said then went to work cleaning up the baby.

"Oh," Liosia said.

"Oh dear, there's another baby," Pumyra said. Who gave the baby girl to Cheetara who was helping.

Bengali came in. "How's going? Have you been able to contact Lion-o?" Bengali asked.

"No, he communicator must be dead," Panthro said.

"Oh dear he won't be back until late then," Bengali said.

"I know," Panthro said.

It was late at night when Lion-o came back. He saw everyone looking happy and excited. "Hey what's going on?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o, we have been trying to contact you all day," Panthro said.

"Why what's wrong is Liosia alright?" Lion-o asked sounding worried.

"She's fine, and I am happy to say you are a father now," Tygra said.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Lion-o asked.

"Even we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, Pumyra told us Liosia want's you to find out first," Panthro said.

"I see you're home now follow me," Pumyra said.

Lion-o followed Pumyra. She opened the door and Lion-o went inside. He saw Liosia sitting up in bed smiling at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Lion-o said.

"Come closer Lion-o, meet your children," Liosia said.

"Children?" Lion-o said. He came up and saw Liosia cradling two little bundles.

One bundle was in a blue blanket meaning it was a boy. The other was in a pink blanket meaning it was a girl.

"I'm the father of twins," Lion-o said.

"Yes we have twins," Liosia said. "Do you want to hold one of them?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o and carefully picked up the baby boy and cradled him in his arms. "he's white just like you," he said.

"This little girl looks a lot like you even has your red hair," Liosia said.

"This is a happy day for me Liosia, I wish I would have been here," Lion-o said.

"Well your son really surprised me, after his sister was born," Liosia said.

"Well life and fate are very mysterious," Lion-o said.

The twins started fuss. Lion-o gave the baby boy to Liosia and he watch her nurse them.

"We need to give them names," Lion-o said.

"I wonder what names would be good for my children." Liosia said. "Let's call our son Leo after the lion constellation," she said.

"Let's call our daughter Lislia." Lion-o said.

"Little Leo and little Lislia both wonderful children," Liosia said.

"They sure are," Lion-o said and kissed her. The kissed the tops of Leo and Lislia's heads.

Then the little family fell asleep.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
